The Escape
by Scifan
Summary: Based on some possible Season 5 spoilers. More of a team ficlet. John, Ronon and Rodney go to rescue Teyla.


"Who's idea was this again

"Whose idea was this again?" Ronon asks in a groggy tone.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe the _one_ that suggested that we get beamed up by a dart to get on this ship," Rodney answers sarcastically.

John makes a face, "Hey! I thought it was the best way for us to get up her and rescue Teyla. Did either one of you have a better plan?"

They both give a somber look and Rodney replies with a pout, "No."

"Ok then," John snaps back.

"How do get out of this cell and find Teyla then?" Ronon speaks up.

John sighs, "I haven't got that far yet in my plan."

"What! Are you serious?" Rodney whines.

John gives him a cross look, "Look. How about we wait until one of Michael's guards comes and we jump him, take his weapon and go get Teyla?"

"And if they don't come?" Rodney asks.

John's face contorts, "You're just full of positive thoughts right now aren't you?"

Rodney is about to reply, but they hear some noises. Four guards start walking towards the cell, fully armed. John hints to them to go along for now and they do not resist as they begin to be escorted out of the cell.

With a mere glance in Ronon's direction, John signals him to make a move and in no time, Ronon and John are able to disarm and subdue the hybrid men.

"Ok. Let's find our weapons and then Teyla," commands John.

Ronon and Rodney agree and head out. Fortunately, they are able to find their weapons and radios fairly quickly and begin to search for Teyla. They are about to round a corner when they hear noises, including Teyla sobbing in pain.

John peaks around the turn and sees two of Michael's men are supporting a weak Teyla under her arms and carrying her to a cell. His heart breaks at the sight. He signals to the guys to get ready to take the guards.

Once the men put Teyla in the room and begin to leave, John, Ronon and Rodney overpower them and knock them out. They quickly run in the cell to check on Teyla. She is lying on a bench, curled up slightly, her hand is on her very advanced, pregnant stomach and she is weeping.

John hurriedly goes to her and bends down to her face level. "Teyla?" he says softly. "We're here to get you out."

Through her wet, bloodshot eyes, she gives a sad look. "Michael, I am too tired to play these mind games. Haven't you done enough to me and my baby already?"

John's eyes begin to water and he turns his head to look at Ronon and Rodney. Their faces show a mix of hurt and anger.

"Come on Teyla," John says as he puts his arm under hers to lift her up. "Ronon, give me a hand and take her."

John is about to storm away.

"Where are you going?" Rodney asks in a high pitch tone.

"I'm going to get that son of a b…" John begins to say in an agitated tone.

"Hey," Ronon interrupts. "I want to get him just as bad as you, but look at her. We need to get her to Dr. Keller as soon as possible."

John releases an unhappy sigh, "_Fine_. I'll go ahead and see if get a dart for us." He gives one last sad look to Teyla and leaves.

Teyla tries to free herself from Ronon to lie back down. "Please," she begs. "I am so tired."

"Come on Teyla, let's go," Ronon encourages her.

She continues to resist. He places his finger and thumb on her chin and lifts her head up to look at him. She slowly opens her eyes, but rolls them back in disbelief.

"Teyla, look at me," Ronon says softly, but she ignores him. "Teyla!" he speaks in a sterner tone.

She finally stares at him with a more intense gaze, "Ronon? Rodney? Is that really you?"

Rodney smirks nervously, "Yeah, it's us. We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd swing by to pick you up."

She smiles and looks around, "Where is John?"

"He went ahead to try to get a dart. We should get going now," Ronon replies.

They are about to leave when Teyla doubles over in pain, but she brushes it off about a minute or so and they continue on.

When John gets to the dart bay he is spotted by one of Michael's hybrids, Kannan.

"You will not escape," Kannan says simply and cold.

"I know you." John says slowly and cautiously.

"I will not let you leave with Teyla and my child," Kannan continues.

"Kannan? Please, you have to help me save her. Once Michael has the baby he'll destroy hundreds of lives and he _will_ kill her. He will kill Teyla."

John can see the struggle in Kannan's mind and the confusion on his face. He is about to say something, but he sees another one of Michael's men ready to fire on John. He jumps in front of John to shield him from the blast. John quickly fires on the shooter and kills him. John goes to the fallen hero.

"Take care of her and our child," he says weakly and takes his last breath.

"I will. I promise," John says softly, but with a strong tone.

He clicks on his earpiece, "Guys, where are you? You need to get here now."

"Um, slight problem," Rodney squeaks. "Teyla went into labor as we were heading towards you."

"What, now?" John snaps.

"Well, it's not like she has a choice," Rodney remarks back.

"Where's Ronon?" John barks.

"I'm keeping a watch out while McKay helps Teyla deliver the baby," Ronon answers.

"I'm coming to help," John says as he's about to walk away.

"No, no. You should probably stay there. As so as the baby is born, which is seriously any minute now, we'll need you to scoop us up and get us out of here," suggests Rodney.

John huffs, "Alright." He pauses briefly. "Is she ok?"

"What do you think?" retorts Rodney. "She's in labor!"

"I know Rodney. I was just…" he sighs with frustration. "Never mind."

John can hear her moaning and groaning on the open radio. She fights not to scream and give their location away. He can also hear an occasional gunfire from Ronon. John cringes and hates not being there for them.

He is so intent on listening that he almost didn't see some men heading his way. He takes cover to hide. He is about to ask how they are doing when he hears the baby crying.

"How is he doing?" John asks nervously.

"He's looks fine. They are both fine right now, but I think we should hurry to Atlantis to check them over," Rodney responds. John agrees.

In a matter of minutes they all arrive at the dart bay with Ronon making sure their path is clear of any enemy. Teyla sees Kannan lying dead on the floor and weeps.

"What happened to him," she says almost angrily as she looks at John.

John looks at her sadly, "He died saving my life. He wanted you and the baby to be safe."

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Ok. You guys stay here and I'll come and pick you up," John says to snap everyone out of their quietness.

"John wait," Teyla, says abruptly. "Please take my son. I do not know if it is safe for him to be beamed up by the dart."

John hesitates slightly, but she gives him a sad look. "Ok," he smiles at her. "I promise not to teach him too much his first time flying."

A small giggle comes out and she lips the words, "Thank you."

John goes as quickly as he can and once in the dart, he beams them up. He figures that since he has Teyla and the baby that there is very little resistance by Michael.

He flies to the nearest stargate on a planet and unloads everyone. He reunites mother and baby then dials home. As soon as they get to Atlantis they rush Teyla and her son to the infirmary. John waits patiently in the infirmary to get the all clear from Keller.

Keller comes out with the little one in her arms and a big smile, "He seems to be ok right now. Would you like to have the honors to bring him to Teyla?" John gives her an uneasy look. "You'll be fine. I heard besides McKay, you were one of the first to hold him."

John smiles, "And give him his first flying lesson." Keller giggles.

John walks in to see Teyla and she smiles when she sees her son with John. "There are my two favorite pilots."

"I didn't know I was one of your favorite pilots," he winks.

"Always," she quips back.

John hands over the baby and they both admire him. John looks at Teyla with a small smile, "It's nice to have you both home."

The End.


End file.
